


I'm yours to take.

by Queenofthebees



Series: follower giveaway drabbles [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Sex sells Jon,” she commented lightly, standing and making her way to the kitchen area. “No big deal.”He grasped her elbow, turning her to face him. “I’m jealous,” he admitted.Sansa raised an eyebrow in mock defiance. Secretly, she had hoped he would be. Agreeing to take part in that music video had been a last ditch attempt at seducing Jon. They liked each other, had admitted to it. But Jon hadn’t wanted to fuck Robb’s sister and Sansa had decided that it was time she showed him that if he wasn’t going to take what she was offering, somebody else would.“And what about it?” she challenged.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: follower giveaway drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	I'm yours to take.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



She smirked as the door slammed shut, not even sparing him a glance up from her magazine.

“What the hell Sansa?” Jon growled, stepping in front of her. She blinked up at him innocently. “Millions of people just saw you flash your underwear on television!”

She shrugged, tossing her magazine aside. “It was part of the music video.”

“Really?” he scoffed.

“Sex sells Jon,” she commented lightly, standing and making her way to the kitchen area. “No big deal.”

He grasped her elbow, turning her to face him. “I’m jealous,” he admitted.

Sansa raised an eyebrow in mock defiance. Secretly, she had hoped he would be. Agreeing to take part in that music video had been a last ditch attempt at seducing Jon. They liked each other, had admitted to it. But Jon hadn’t wanted to fuck Robb’s sister and Sansa had decided that it was time she showed him that if he wasn’t going to take what she was offering, somebody else would.

“And what about it?” she challenged.

Jon growled, pulling her to him and crushing his mouth to hers in a rough, possessive kiss.

“Make me yours,” she whispered desperately against his lips. Jon moaned softly as he grabbed her hips and spun her around before pressing his body against hers, forcing her to bend over the breakfast counter.

“You want me to take you sweetheart?” he asked, his hand climbing up her thigh and tugging her knickers down. The knickers she had worn in that video. Jon knew it too judging by the huff and then the chuckle. “These are mine now. Nobody sees your underwear but me.”

“If you don’t hurry up my underwear is all you’ll get from me!” she teased.

Jon chuckled, his fingers now pressing against her and a soft hum of approval echoed around them at the wetness he found there.

“You want to be mine?” he checked, finger rubbing at her entrance teasingly. Sansa nodded, her legs spreading in invitation. Jon groaned at the movement. “Alright then. First rule…”

_Smack!_

“Fuck!” she gasped in shock, mostly shocked at the pleasure she felt. She felt Jon grin against her neck.

“Don’t make me jealous,” he warned, giving her ass a squeeze as his finger slipped inside her cunt. “Unless you’re prepared to face the consequences.”

Sansa let out a breathy moan mixed with a laugh. “Oh, I’m happy to face them!”


End file.
